The Snake's Daughter(On Hold)
by DraconianKat
Summary: (Sequel to The Snake and His Charmer) Kikimaru, or aka Kiki, has a dream to be part of the ANBU, however being the daughter of Orochimaru comes with it's fair share of issues when it comes to the townspeople. Can she show them that she truly cares about their well being and what happens when one of her father's old enemies comes looking for revenge?
1. Chapter 1: Test

Sixteen year old Kikimaru (Kiki) woke up to her alarm and used a snake arm to punch it against the wall to shut it up. She didn't understand why her father insisted on training so early, but she knew that if she didn't get up he'd drag her out whether she liked it or not.

She gave a lazy stretch then went over to her vanity mirror and ran a brush through her long wavy dark brown hair. When she was done she tied it back into a high ponytail. Her green snake eyes examined her hair to make sure it was the way she liked it. Unsatisfied, she took the ponytail out.

"This probably wouldn't be so hard if I hadn't got my dad's pale skin." she said aloud. "Oh well."

She made her way to the kitchen in the underground home she had lived in since she was born and sat at the table.

"Good morning, sleepy head," her mother, Kimi, greeted with her usual cheer as she prepared breakfast.

"I don't know how you can get up this early every morning to go sing in the park."

"Well, I did used to do it in the afternoon, but once we had you the only time I could get away was before you woke up."

"I only wish it hadn't stuck. I miss you being beside me when I wake up." Orochimaru added as he entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, my snake."

"Good morning, my charmer." He started giving his wife a long passionate kiss.

"Eww. Mom. Dad. Daughter still in the room."

Her mom burst out laughing after breaking the kiss and her father gave a simple smile.

"I'm sorry, Kiki. We'll save it for tonight while you're at Akira's."

"Too much info, mom! Way Too Much!"

Her mother laughed again and Kiki even heard her father chuckle a little which was rare.

"Sit down, my snake, the omelets are ready."

He took a seat beside Kiki and Kimi set breakfast down in front of them. There was one thing that Kiki and her father could always agree on and that was how much they loved eggs. Breakfast was always eaten in silence, mostly because everyone was enjoying the meal.

"Let's get to training." Kiki's father ordered once they had finished eating.

Kiki followed him without question and they headed to a nearby training ground.

"We'll do taijutsu today," he said.

"Understood."

Kiki readied her stance and then charged at her father. Her father was always serious when it came to training, which was something she had come to like. For a ninja it could be life or death out there so training need to be taken seriously.

There were several times where Kiki made a mistake and her father would tell her to do it again so that she could correct her mistake. If she made the mistake too many times he would allow the strike to hit. Some people thought it was harsh, but he started training her at age four so she was used to it. Of course he didn't allow himself to strike her when they first started, that bit was added when she turned ten.

After training for a full hour, they were finally done.

"Good."

She gave a bow. "Thanks, Papa." She always called him 'Papa' when she was happy. When she was angry or startled she called him 'Dad'.

"When's your review for promotion?"

"Today at one o'clock."

"Do you think you're ready to be made a jonin?"

"I've trained too hard not to be. Don't forget, Papa, I want to make it into the ANBU."

Orochimaru placed his hand on Kiki's head and gave her a smile. "That's my girl."

Kiki smiled back at her father.

"So, what are your plans for today?" he asked.

"Hanako Sensei is going to help me continue to develop my new jutsu today."

"What about after your review?"

"I'm going over to Akira's like always."

"Will you be with boys?" He asked suspiciously.

"No, Dad." Kiki answered getting a little irritated. "I've gotta go, I'll see you and mom tomorrow."

"Very well. Goodbye, Kiki."

Kiki knew her father was just being protective, but sometimes it was irritating. Oh well. Now she was off to work on her new jutsu which she had worked on since she became a genin.

Kiki was now standing in the Hokage's office as the blonde-haired blue-eyed man looked over all her past missions. The silence was almost unbearable. Finally, he spoke.

"You really put your all into your missions I see."

"Yes Lord Seventh. There's not much point in being a shinobi if you don't give it your all."

"How do you get along with your teammates?"

"I think we get along well. I try to make sure we're all on the same page so that the mission can be successful."

"And what would you do if you had to choose between the life of a comrade and the mission?"

Kiki thought back to her previous missions. "I guess that would depend on the situation, Lord Seventh. If my teammate were volunteer to put their life on the line for the sake of the mission then I would continue with the mission. If we were just in a tough spot then I would focus on doing my best to get us out of there alive. We wouldn't be any good to anyone if we died because we were too stubborn to retreat."

"I see."

"If you read some of the mission reports you'll see that no matter which of us is in charge we've always done our best to keep everyone safe, but still execute the mission as required."

"I've read all your mission reports in preparation for today, and I'm impressed."

"Thank you, sir."

"There is one thing I want you to do before I make my final decision."

Kiki was confused. What could he possibly want her to do? "What did you have in mind?"

"I want you to face off with someone who was also trained by your father."

"Forgive me, Lord Hokage, but who would that be?"

"Me." came a voice from a corner of the room.

Kiki turned around and saw a man walk up to her. He made eye contact and studied her. His dark hair hid his left eye and he was dressed like traveler. Her mother had taught her how to spot them so that Kiki would know to be careful. Although her father said she had a way with words just like her mother, so she could probably smooth talk herself out of any situation… if she could keep her temper in check.

"May I have your name?" She asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha. It's nice to finally meet you Kikimaru Hara."

The name was familiar… Oh Shit!

"You want me to fight Sasuke Uchiha?!" Kiki shouted at the Hokage.

"Yeah, don't worry, I've told him to only use normal attacks unless you prove you can handle more."

"Even still! I have a good idea what he's capable of!"

"Then you should have an easier time fighting him."

It was obvious the Hokage wasn't going to change his mind about this. So Kiki did her best to regain her composure.

"Very well. When do you want us to have our match?"

"Right now."

"WHAT?!" This really sucked. Kiki had been training all morning, none of which had been easy. Now she was supposed to fight the man who had defeated her father?!

"There isn't a problem, is there?" Sasuke asked.

Kiki tried to calm herself. "No, Mr. Sasuke." She reminded herself how hard she had trained to be made a jonin and that she had come to far to stop here. "I'm ready." There was new confidence in her voice.

"Good. Head to the nearest training ground. I'll have one of my clones meet you there."

Sasuke and Kiki walked side by side as they headed to their destination.

"Aside from the hair and your eye colour, you look just like him."

"Thank you. My hair and eye color I get from my mom."

"I'm going to warn you, just because I'm restricted to normal attacks to start, doesn't mean I'm going to take it easy on you."

"I wouldn't expect you to. You're a former student of my father's. It would be a disgrace if you did."

They arrived at their destination and each of them readied themselves. Sasuke even took off his cloak.

Kiki started the assault by weaving the appropriate hand signs and stretched her hands out in front of her. "Wind Style: Wind Snake!" Wind quickly came together and formed a snake with similar properties to that of a tornado. She thrust her wind snake towards Sasuke but he dodged.

Sasuke weaved some hand signs and shot a big ball of fire at the snake. Kiki quickly released the jutsu and jumped out of the way so she wouldn't get burned. As soon as she landed, she saw Sasuke coming at her with a chidori. She knew what it was because her father had explained that it was a specialty of Sasuke's.

Kiki weaved some more hand signs. "Wind Style: Vocal BLAST!" as she shouted the word 'Blast', her voice was amplified and huge rush of air blasted towards Sasuke and blew him backwards. He landed it of course, but the chidori had disappeared.

Kiki took this time to slither into the ground. She headed towards Sasuke, grabbed his ankle then pulled him into the ground. She emerged from the ground and was about to say something when Sasuke turned into a log.

"I guess I should have expected a substitution jutsu." She sent out a couple of snakes from her arm to go find Sasuke. She kept her guard up as she looked around. He could come from anywhere.

She didn't have to wait too long because she took a fist to the face and went flying. She managed to land on her feet just like Hanako Sensei had taught her, although, it was a sloppier landing than Kiki would have liked.

Another punch was headed for her, but she managed to block this one and tried to deliver a kick. Sasuke easily blocked and delivered a kick of his own which sent her flying again. This time the landing wasn't nearly as smooth. Kiki had to take the landing on her knees which was not good.

Sasuke then drew his sword and it danced with electricity. There was no dodging it and Sasuke ran the sword thru her shoulder.

"What are you going to do now?" He asked.

Kiki gave him a smirk. It was this kind of situation that her new jutsu was meant for. "I'm gonna sing." She focused a large amount of chakra into her throat, opened her mouth and sang a loud high-pitched note that came with a hurricane type wind.

She guessed that Sasuke had seen the mass build up of chakra because he deployed his Susanoo to protect his ears. Unfortunately, the Hokage's clone disappeared.

Sasuke removed his sword from her shoulder and stood down.

"Good. You put up a lot more of a fight than I expected."

"Thank you."

"Let's get your shoulder patched up, then we'll return to Naruto."

Kiki went with Sasuke to the hospital where he received a scolding from his wife as she tended to Kiki's wound. Once she was good to go, they headed back to the Hokage's office.

"What's do you think Sasuke? Is she ready to be a jonin?" the Hokage asked.

"Give her a few more S-Rank missions and then she'll be ready for the ANBU."

Kiki tried to contain her excitement.

"I agree. Congratulations, Kikimaru Hara. You are now a jonin. I'll make the proper changes to your paperwork right away."

Kiki gave a deep bow. "Thank you, Lord Hokage! I won't let you down!"

"I'm sure you won't. You're dismissed."

Kiki stood up and made her exit.


	2. Chapter 2: Best Friend

Kiki went straight to Akira's place and was excited to tell her the great news. The two girls had first met when they were placed on the same team. Even though the two girls were very different they got along well.

Akira's mom, Hanako Sensei, had been a student of Orochimaru's so Kiki found herself naturally drawn to her. Plus Hanako Sensei was able to Kiki with her wind jutsu training. Akira's father was Shino Sensei. Lots of their classmates thought Akira was given special treatment because she was the Sensei's daughter, but Kiki knew different. Because Kiki had been trained by her father she knew that a Sensei would often be harder on their own child.

"Hey Akira! Guess what?!" Kiki asked as she proudly entered her friend's room.

"You passed your review. How do I know? Because of the way you barged into my room." Akira answered not taking her eyes off her work at her desk.

"Do you have to talk like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like your dad. You can really be a downer sometimes."

"Sorry, should I try and act more like you?"

"No, no don't do that! You'll creep me out if you do that!"

"I thought my bugs would have driven you off."

"Nah, you're okay with my snakes, so I'm okay with your bugs." Kiki flopped on the bed. "What are you doing with them now anyway?"

"Conditioning them to another poison."

"You've been doing that ever since your dad told us that story from the war, haven't you?"

"Yes. You never know if a situation like that will come up again."

"I agree. That's why we have to train hard."

"Now you're starting to sound like Lee Sensei."

"Hey now, I think that's taking it a little too far."

"Don't you like Lee Sensei?"

"Don't get me wrong, his training is intense, but I just can't get over that dumb training suit-thing he wears."

"Agreed."

There was a pause in the conversation.

"So what should we do today?" Kiki asked her friend.

"You usually like to go shopping when you're this happy, so that would make the most sense."

"Sounds good to me." Kiki leapt up off the bed. "We'll go as soon as you're done."

"I'm finished."

"Great! Let's go."

The two friends headed into town and began to browse the shops. Everything was going fine until Kiki heard the whispers.

"There she is."

"I hear she wants to get into the ANBU."

"She's Lord Orochimaru's daughter, are we really safe with her?"

"What's the Hokage thinking?"

Kiki couldn't take it anymore. "Don't Assume You Know Me!" She shouted at the gossipers.

They cowered back in fear. Kiki let out a sigh and continued walking with her friend. She knew snapping at them wasn't helping the situation, but she had inherited her mother's temper.

Akira put her hand on Kiki's shoulder. "The only way they'll change their mind is if you prove them wrong."

Kiki let out another sigh. "I know."

"What do you think about this?" Akira held up a purple crop top that matched the markings around Kiki's eyes and would nicely show off her stomach. She grabbed the top and went into the change room.

She came back out wearing it overtop of her fishnet undershirt. "What do you think?"

"It suits you."

"You think Papa will be okay with it?"

"There's only one way to find out."

"I suppose you're right." Kiki paid for the top and spent the rest of the day with her friend. When it was time for dinner Kiki arrived at home.

"Mom! Papa! I'm home."

"How did your review go?" Kimi called.

Kiki made her way to the dining room and saw her mom busy making dinner.

"I passed with flying colours! Which is pretty good if I do say so."

"That's good to hear." Kimi turned to face her daughter and her face filled with shock. "What happened to your shoulder?!"

"It's fine, mom. I already went to the hospital." Kiki looked around and noticed her father wasn't there. "Where's Papa?"

"Where he always is, in his lab." Kimi got back to work at dinner. "You can tell him that dinner is almost ready."

Kiki went and found her father just where her mother said he would be.

"Hey Papa. I passed my review." She toned down the enthusiasm with him because she knew he found it annoying.

"Did the Hokage test you?" He asked not looking up from his work.

"He did. And you'll never guess who he got me to fight."

"Who?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Orochimaru stopped what he was doing and turned around to face her. He was going to say something but then he saw how she was dressed.

"What are you wearing?" He crossed his arms and leaned against his workspace.

"You mean the top? I just bought it."

"Return it."

"What?! Why?!"

"Because I told you to." His face only grew more serious.

"Dinner's ready." Kimi said as she entered. She looked at her husband and saw the serious look on his face. "What's the problem, my snake?"

"Do you see what Kiki is wearing?"

"Yes, and I think it looks good on her."

"That may be, but she's still returning it."

"Normally, my snake, I don't like to disagree with you, but there are much worse things out there for her to be wearing. Believe me, you've got nothing to worry about."

"Very well… but if I see her wearing anything less, I'll burn it."

"Fair enough. Now that that's settled, let's go eat dinner."

The family all sat down to dinner and Orochimaru returned his comments to his daughter's recent promotion.

"You mentioned you fought with Sasuke."

"Yeah, it was intense."

Kimi choked on her drink. "Why did you do that?!" She managed once she recovered.

"Because the Hokage wanted to put me up against someone else that Papa had trained."

"How did it go?" Orochimaru asked.

"I got my ass handed to me. But he did say that I put up more of a fight than he expected."

"That's high praise coming from Sasuke. He doesn't normally praise anyone."

"I wonder where he got that from, Papa." Kiki teased.

"I can only assume his sword caused the wound in your shoulder." her father continued, ignoring the previous comment.

"Yeah. It hurt like crazy but it was worth it to become a jonin."

"He stabbed you?!"

"Mom, chill, it's fine. You're acting like he cut my whole arm off."

"Your mother isn't a ninja so her concern is understandable."

"Yeah, I know. If it makes you feel any better, mom, Sakura already got after Sasuke for stabbing me."

Kimi giggled. "Yes that does make me feel better."

"Now I'm one step closer to getting into the Anbu!"

"I'm very proud of you sweetheart."

"Thanks, mom."

They continued to chat about how her test went and the techniques she used when fighting with Sasuke. Orochimaru gave her some tips on some things she could have done differently, but overall he praised her on a job well done.

Once dinner was done, Kiki packed up a small bag to spend the night at Akira's. As she packed, Kimi came to talk with her.

"How have you been doing?" She asked in a gentle tone.

"I'm good. I just got the promotion to jonin. How'd you think I'd be feeling?" Kiki answered.

"That wasn't what I was talking about. How are you doing in regards to the townspeople?"

"Mom, it's fine. I'm fine. You don't need to bring it up all the time. If it bothers me then I deal with it."

Kimi crossed her arms. "And how exactly do you deal with it?"

"I just do."

"Oh?"

"Mom! Just let it go! I know you worry, but I'm a jonin now! I can take some harmless gossip from civilians!"

"But it isn't harmless. Words can hurt deeper than you realize. Why do you think I sing?"

"You said it was the sound of your voice. You want people to be uplifted when they hear you sing."

"That's true, but do you think it would have the same effect if I chose songs that were depressing?"

Kiki tied her bag closed and swung it onto her shoulder. "I guess not…"

"You put on a tough act, just like your father, but will you promise to talk to me if anything starts to get to you?"

Kiki thought on her mother's words. Maybe some of the comments had started to bother her, but it wasn't anything she wanted to pester her mother yet.

"Sure, mom. I promise."

"Alright then. Have fun at Akira's and say hi to Hanako and Shino for me."

"I will." Kiki headed out the door and made her way to her best friend's home.

Before she went to Akira's place for the night, she made her way outside the Leaf Village and to an underground hideout that used to belong to her father.

Ever since becoming a chunin, she had decided to try and look at her father's old research to see if she could figure out why people hated him so much. Every chance she got she came out here and did at least a little bit of reading.

If she was honest, she found her father's research fascinating. The thing that stuck out to her the most was the research that was directed towards learning every known jutsu. It was a gruesome technique but the recorded results said that it was effective.

"Guess who?!" A man asked placing his hands over Kiki's eyes.

"Takahide! You don't have to do that every time. You're the only one I meet here." She turned around to face him and gave him a kiss.

"I know but it's still fun."

"How's your mom doing today, Taka?"

Taka had told Kiki that his mother became an alcoholic after the death of his father.

"About the same."

"Well, tell her I say hi."

"I will."

Kiki turned her attention to her father's research and began to read. The research also pointed to a way to become immortal. It explained why her father looked younger than he actually was.

"Why does Orochimaru's research fascinate you so much?" Taka asked.

"I don't know. I just want to understand why people hate him so much. Also, I've always wanted to add fire to my wind jutsu. With his research, I would be able to do that and I would be another step closer to getting into the Anbu."

"You don't plan on using his Immortality Jutsu, do you?"

"No, of course not. I wouldn't take someone's life like that."

"Good."

Kiki looked at the time. "Damn! I have to get going! If I stay too long then Hanako Sensei might get suspicious." Kiki gave Taka another kiss. "I'll see you later." Then she took off.


	3. Chapter 3: The Secret

Kiki arrived at Akira's house and knocked on the door. Hanako Sensei was the one that answered the door.

"Come on in, Kiki. Akira is in her room."

"Thanks, Hanako Sensei. Oh and my mom says hi."

"Thank you, Kiki."

Kiki went up to her best friend's room.

"You were with him again, weren't you?" Akira asked.

"What are you talking about?" Kiki tried to play dumb.

"The guy you always meet at your dad's old hideout."

"How did…?"

"Ever since you started showing up late, I put one of my bugs on you. Why? You ask. Because you're my best friend."

"You aren't going to tell anyone, are you?"

"Not unless he poses a threat."

"I assure you he's not."

"Then why haven't you told your father about him?"

"Because that would mean telling him where I meet Takahide. If my father finds out he's going to have a fit!" Kiki reasoned.

"Maybe that's all the more reason for you to tell him." Akira pointed out keeping her cool head.

"Please tell me you're joking."

"Who's idea was it to keep your relationship a secret?"

"His, but I fully agreed to it."

"I see…"

"I'll tell Papa eventually, but for right now it's best he doesn't know."

"Then I'll leave it to your judgement."

"Thank you."

The next day, Kiki headed out to the hideout again. She found she could be there for about an hour without raising any suspicions. Akira would cover for her on that end, then Kiki just told her parents that she would be back an hour later than when she left.

"Taka! I'm here!" Kiki called out.

"I see that." The man said as he appeared behind her.

Kiki turned around and saw his hands behind his back. "What do you have there?"

"A surprise. Close your eyes and hold out your hand."

Kiki did as he asked. Takahide then placed a small vile of blood in her hand.

"You can open your eyes now."

Kiki opened her eyes and was overjoyed at what she saw. "Is this what I think it is?!"

"Yes. That is the blood of a fire style user."

"Awesome! Let's get it set up!"

Orochimaru POV

Orochimaru was growing suspicious of his daughter's recent lateness. He knew she wasn't telling him everything and he remembered what he was like at her age. A frown crossed his face.

"What's the matter, my snake?" Kimi asked as they sat at the table to eat breakfast.

"Has Kiki's behaviour been off to you?"

Kimi thought for a moment. "Maybe a little, but she is sixteen afterall. She's bound to have some secrets."

"That's what concerns me."

"Well, if it bothers you that much, stalk her like you did with me not long after we met."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You would condone that?"

"I'm not a ninja, so there are things that you will notice that I won't. I trust your judgement."

Orochimaru headed out the door without another word. When he arrived at the Aburame household he knocked on the door. His former student, Hanako was the one that answered the door.

"Orochimaru Sensei? What brings you here?"

"I would like to see my daughter."

"She isn't at home? She left half an hour ago."

That wasn't a good sign.

"Mom? What's going on?" Akira asked as she appeared beside her mother.

"Do you know where Kiki is?" Hanako asked.

Akira studied Orochimaru for a moment. "Is she in danger?"

"I don't know, that's what I want to find out." Orochimaru answered.

"She's at your old hideout just outside the village."

Orochimaru felt a wave of anger and panic wash over him. "Thank you, Akira."

He took off and knew exactly which one Akira had referred to. He slithered into his lair and made sure not to set off any traps that could still be active. Despite his panic and rage, he was determined to observe what was happening before he'd reveal himself.

The door to the main room was slightly ajar so he just peered into the room through the crack. He saw a man with dark hair and looked about in his twenties. He was dressed in civilian clothes.

He quickly found his daughter in a chair with a set up that he recognized all too well. She was performing one of his experiments to obtain a new jutsu ability! He forced himself just observe, which became extremely difficult when she started to cry out in pain as the process began to work. He mentally cursed himself for being irresponsible and not destroying all of his old research.

Once the process finished, the young man helped Kiki out of the chair and took her in his arms.

"That was a lot more painful than I expected." Kiki told him.

"Well, it's done now." The man gave his daughter a kiss.

Orochimaru couldn't watch anymore, but he knew he couldn't just barge in. He quickly snuck back out and headed home.

Kiki's POV

Kiki cried out in pain as the process worked. She couldn't believe how painful this was. There was no mention of it in the notes. At least not the ones she had found.

The pain finally subsided and Takahide helped her out of the chair and took her in his arms.

"That was a lot more painful than I expected."

"Well, it's done now." Taka gave Kiki a kiss that made her melt in his arms.

"I should get going. I don't need anyone getting suspicious."

"Very well. I'll be here again tomorrow. Just like always."

Kiki tried walking and found it difficult but as she pushed onwards she found she slowly gained her strength back. By the time she reached home she was walking normally again.

"Mom! Papa! I'm home!" She called as she always did when she entered.

There was no response so she went into the living room but found both of her parents there.

"Where were you, Kikimaru?" Orochimaru asked.

Kiki knew her father was upset when he called her by her full name. "I was at Akira's like always, we just lost track of time."

"What exactly were you doing that gave you a fresh needle puncture in your arm?"

"I got it from the hospital yesterday. They injected some antibiotics so my shoulder wouldn't get infected. " Kiki lied.

"Alright then… take the day off. I don't want to train you while you have an injury."

"Yes, Papa."

Kiki went into her room to unpack.

Orochimaru's POV

"Did you see that?" Orochimaru asked once Kiki left.

"I did. I'm surprised she lied to our faces like that, but that's not my only concern… Using your research, this mysterious boy… I don't like it, my snake."

"This was something I never anticipated."

"What do you suggest we do?"

"I will be keeping a close eye on her, but it might be best to let things play out. As much as I don't like it… experience is the best teacher."

"Isn't she putting her life in danger with these experiments?"

"No. I performed them countless times on myself. They are painful, but they pose no threat to her life. I'm more concerned about this man she's meeting with."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens with him."

"If he hurts her in anyway…"

"I know, my snake, I know."


End file.
